


Domino

by minyoungis



Series: NCT [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Banter, Competition, Crack, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Praise Kink, Sequel, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, and tattoos and yuta guitaring, bulletpoint format, just a bit, talk of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: miscellaneous fluff and humour headcannons that take place post the events of Electric Hearts, which you can read here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025372
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Series: NCT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972162
Kudos: 5





	Domino

• The year after you and he get together, Rosewater! and Verve both participate in the competition and _obviously_ you’re watching from the crowd and the ‘Marry me, Yuta!’ girl is back and she shouts, “Marry me, Yuta!” 

Yuta hears and gives you the most blindingly smug grin and you’re just there like ‘ummm u slut just play your instrument fool wbk you cute’.

• The same year, somebody screams, “Y/N YOU’RE SO COOL!” during Rosewater’s performance and you get super cocky as well and look for Yuta because that’ll show him, but then you see that Yuta’s the one who shouted it, Yuta best bf.

• The rest of Rosewater! make you sign a LEGAL DECLARATION saying that you won’t get distracted by the enemy during competition and practice time and it’s all very serious. Yuta laughs for a whole minute when he finds out, but then he takes it as a challenge and tries to seduce you even more than he normally does and tries to stop you from going for practice by being all ~ sexy ~ because he’s a competitive bitch. 

You only cave a few times. 

• One year, the judges are Soyeon, you and Yuta and it’s tragic because the both of them spend the entire time talking shit about you (“Oh yeah, you know how she gets like super shy offstage right after the show after acting like the biggest hotshot?” and, “Ew, I can’t believe she likes burnt toast unironically.”) 

At first, you had thought it was a good idea to sit in between them so they wouldn’t be awkward but then once you have to hear this repeated slander for fifteen minutes and it doesn’t look like they’re about to stop discussing _you_ over your head, like you’re in a verbal game of monkey, you decide to just make them sit next to each other and evaluate all your life choices.

• Yuta’s major is journalism something and one year, when verve isn’t participating, he’s asked to write a report about the competition for the community newspaper and it’s four pages long and three of the pages are about rosewater’s performance and two of those pages are _‘y/n this y/n that’._ Lisa, Hendery and Ten tease a lot but Kun just says it’s good publicity. Verve beats up Yuta, because even if they aren’t participating, they’re still their _enemies_ smh so he has to rewrite the article before sending it and the new article has an equal distribution of all participating bands. 

You also tease Yuta mercilessly about the first version, but you actually keep a copy very safe on your phone and have it saved as _read when missing <3_ bc you are Soft. Kun also saves a (physical) copy and puts it up in his room at home and before the competition every year, he looks at it all serious and gives a serious nod and seriously says, “Let’s get this bread,” and thanks Yuta and feels very proud about the article even if the entire motivation behind it was less of _‘oh, rosewater is such a good band’_ and more of _‘oh, y/n so cool wow, since I can’t praise myself in this article because I didn’t participate, I shall praise her.’_

• The year that you both judge and aren’t participating, Verve is performing at some fundraiser at a dog shelter but Jaehyun is AWOL w his buSinEs5 mAnaGeMenT inTeRNshiP so they need a vocalist. Yuta asks you and you’re all ‘oh sure, cool, why not, sounds like fun.’ Turns out it’s really difficult to work with each other because both of you have Big Opinions and there’s a lot of tension and Lucas and Taeyong are just there like _please can we get this over with?_ and you and Yuta are just glaring daggers at each other and shouting and being bitchy and having Conflicts of Interest. But on the day, it sounds so so good and works so well. In conclusion, rehearsal has all those intense emotions just for d-day to be the smoothest thing ever.

• Academic year video calls are all fun and cute until both your connections start glitching. Then it gets kind of evil, because you both try getting as many screenshots of the other person having stupid weird funny expressions but it doesn’t help for blackmail because you literally Do Not Care _rock n roll bitch_. If you send his bad photos to Verve, they just reply with even uglier photos of him. It becomes a competition of Who Can Get The Uglier Yuta Picture and he always fucks around w y'all and pulls random faces real quick when you’re least expecting it and you all have like a ten second window to get your phones out. Winner at the end of three years gets a kiss, Yuta has declared. 

Lucas makes winning his life’s goal.

• Once, Yuta tries sitting in at a Rosewater practice, but everybody just keeps playing really bad on purpose and sounding awful until he gets the hint and leaves. He does his whole _‘oh ew i knew y'all were bad but this is something else’_ snark because where the competition is concerned, there is no holding back at all.

• You both play pranks on the bands and say things like, “We’re leaving and forming a duo on our own, bye suckers,” but they never fall for it. ("Yeah, sure, vocals and bass, good luck not sounding like a half baked potato chip with negative trans fat, losers.”)

• That being said, you two do end up making some really good covers while jamming and the blooper reels are full of giggling because none of you can look at the camera, so you try looking at each other and then get too uhhh distracted because your kink is Yuta guitaring, and this close is always a threat to productivity.

• You ask him what his bicep tattoo means and he tells you to mind your own beeswax because it’s personal. You never find out until you look it up and see that it’s _love_ in Japanese. Yuta is a sensitive man.

• KINK ALERT!- Yuta saying Japanese stuff when things are getting uhhh hot and heavy and again, you have to look it up to see what they mean bc he!! won’t!! tell!! you!! and you realise that he’s literally just saying shit like ‘cabbage’ and 'i love the office’ and 'my band is better than yours’. 

• Pre competition is always great because it’s both of you trying to distract each other with ~ looks ~ and ~ winks ~ and ~ kisses against the wall in an abandoned room backstage so you’ll be too flustered to pay attention when you go up ~. 

But post performance is very rewarding because the loser doesn’t feel too bad anymore and praise kinks are employed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
